


The Most Basic Form Of Seduction.

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP getting drunk at a bar and going home to have drunken sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Basic Form Of Seduction.

Xephos was totally and utterly pissed in both senses of the word.

“What do you mean you’ve left?!” Xephos yelled down the phone, music in the club blaring around him and resulting in Xephos almost missing Honeydew’s reply.

“Xeph’, I’m sorry but you’ll be fine!” His friend’s flippant reply told Xephos that he wasn’t really sorry. “Look I’ve got to go. Just find a hot guy or girl and hit it off. Okay, bye!”

“You bastard.” Xephos sighed and thrust his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He turned back to his drink, hoping he could drink himself stupid and forget all about his ruined night out. Xephos couldn’t find it within himself to care as he tipped his head back and downed the rest of his drink, wincing when it burned down his throat.

“Well someone doesn’t look very happy.”

Xephos glanced at the direction of the voice, confused as to why the stranger was grinning up at him. He cautiously placed the empty glass back down and raised an eyebrow up at the guy.

Well, as best he could in his current state.

“Excuse me?” Xephos said as the man continued to stare. “Have we met or?”

“I wish,” the other man giggled. “You look confused. First time a guy’s tried to chat you up?”

Xephos flushed at that, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and completely out of his comfort zone. “You’re chatting me up?” Xephos asked dumbly, watching the club’s flashing but colourful lights wash over the surprisingly hot man’s face. Xephos could just make out a ridiculous moustache and the softest looking lips he’d ever seen in the changing lights.

“Of course! I’d be stupid not to try.” The man leaned closer. “Can I buy the hottest guy here a drink?”

Xephos was sure he was blushing deeper than ever before as he nodded. Never in his life had someone called him hot, especially not by an extremely attractive stranger.

“Do you have a name?” Xephos blurted out as the man turned to order a drink. He was sure the stranger grinned before he replied, “Sjin. And you?”

“Xephos.”

“Pretty name for a pretty face,” Sjin grinned once again, turning to face Xephos once two identical drinks were placed in front of them. “Tell me, Xephos, how is someone like you single?”

Xephos quickly grabbed one of the glasses, sipping the orange liquid to buy himself some time. What exactly could he say to that? He was single because he had trust issues since his last girlfriend hooked up with one of his friends? He was single because he spent most of his time in a lab? None of them seemed like an answer to give to a man who he had only known for a few short minutes.

“I’m just not the type to be in a relationship, I guess.” Xephos shrugged and moved to rest his cheek on his hand. “And you?”

Sjin smiled as if he knew a secret that he could never tell. “Pretty much the same. I was always into just hooking up.” His smile grew larger. “See, there’s no messy break-up or feelings there.”

Xephos hummed in agreement, the alcohol flowing through his veins making him much more relaxed and confident. “So you get around?”

“I guess you could say that,” Sjin said with a laugh that caused Xephos stomach to flutter. “So what about it then? Want to leave this place so I can show you a good time?”

"I don't even know you," Xephos snorted. "What makes you think I'm going to go with you that easily?"

"My stunning good looks?"

Xephos laughed and Sjin continued. "Okay how about you get to know me then?"

"I'm listening?"

"My name's Sjin, as you know," he said as gave a small wink. "I'm 23, I go to this bar every Saturday, I'm the owner of the Chilliwowa down the street and I would love to see you in my bed tonight."

Xephos raised his eyebrows. “Wow, there’s nothing subtle about you, is there?”

“What’s the point in being subtle?” Sjin leaned closer, his hot breath brushing against Xephos’ lips causing them to tingle. “The way I see it, we’re both hot, single, bored guys on our own on a Saturday night. Why shouldn’t we have a little fun?”

"You know, Sjin, desperation doesn't suit you." Xephos said, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

“And clothes don’t suit you.” Sjin replied almost casually, finishing off his cocktail in one swift motion.

Once again, Xephos’ stomach flipped. He stood up quickly, grabbing onto the bar table when he swayed slightly. “Your place or mine?” he asked as he ignored the looks from a group of young girls sitting beside him.

Sjin beamed and stood up as well. “Mine,” he said, wrapping his arm smoothly around Xephos’ waist. “I’m sure it’s closer.”

Xephos nodded and allowed himself to be led outside as his heart thumped against his ribcage. The alcohol had calmed most of Xephos’ nerves and lowered his inhibitions but it didn’t completely stop his natural state of worry.

 

Xephos wasn’t completely sure how he ended up making out with the stranger in a taxi, hands roaming over his clothes as he straddled the other man, but he wasn’t about to complain. Especially not when hands reached around to grab his ass.

“You should be wearing a seatbelt,” Sjin teased, nose affectionately nuzzling Xephos’ cheek as he broke the kiss for air. “I’d hate for you to die so soon after I meet you.”

Xephos let out an agitated huff. His hands moved to Sjin’s hair to pull his face to meet his. “Less talking, more kissing.”

Sjin seemed happy to oblige as he leaned up and captured Xephos’ lips with his own. Xephos all but melted when Sjin’s tongue flicked at his bottom lip.

And then, all too soon, the taxi stopped.

Xephos tumbled off of Sjin, face flushed with embarrassment as his fingers dug into the leather seat. Sjin paid the driver with a calmness Xephos could never hope to achieve and opened the door. “Hot guys first,” he whispered.

Xephos rolled his eyes but exited the taxi anyway, proud of himself when he managed to stay upright on the pavement.

“Come here, baby,” Sjin cooed, holding out his hand towards Xephos. Xephos scoffed but grabbed his hand anyway.

“Baby?”

“Yeah, baby,” he began to tug Xephos towards his front door. “You okay with that?”

“I’d be more okay with it if you got us inside quicker!”

Sjin laughed and pulled out his keys, struggling to find the right one with his drunken fingers. It was an even larger struggle to insert the key into the keyhole.

“Nailed it,” Sjin said with a wink, pushing open the door and crowding Xephos into the hallway. “Now where were we?”

Xephos didn’t get to respond with what he was sure was a witty comeback because he’s suddenly pinned against the nearest wall, teeth raking over a very sensitive area of his neck. He let out a low groan and his hands found themselves tangled in Sjin’s surprisingly soft hair.

There were hands tugging the hem of his shirt up and they parted so Xephos’ shirt could be removed and thrown carelessly on the floor. Sjin’s shirt soon joined it.

“Wall, floor, or bed?” Sjin asked, his eyes twinkling with something that caused Xephos’ heart to beat a million miles a minute. He bit his bottom lip and enjoyed how Sjin’s eyes flickered down towards his lips at that gesture with a smirk.

“Bed sounds good.” Xephos pushed himself off of the wall not so smoothly, gripping onto Sjin’s shoulder for support. Sjin seemed to need the support as much as Xephos does as he swayed on the spot when Xephos let go. They rushed to the bedroom, both giggling without a care in the world as they collapse onto the large, fluffy bed.

Xephos wondered if going home with a complete stranger was the greatest or the worst idea he ever had as Sjin’s body pressed closer to his, pinning him harder to the bed. Hot and wet lips ghosted over his collar bone and he couldn’t help but let a small groan fall from his mouth.

Yes, definitely the best idea.

“I- I’ve never done anything like this with a guy,” Xephos stuttered, eyes fluttering shut as the lips went lower. He wasn’t sure why he was admitting that but he carried on. “I mean I’ve kissed boys but only few times and it was with my friend.”

Sjin hummed low in his throat and his fingers dance at Xephos’ waistband, fingertips teasing the soft skin there. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” he blushed at how fast he responded. “No, this is good, I want this.” Xephos realised he wouldn’t say anything like that while still sober but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this: warm and with electricity bursting on his skin from every light caress and a want- no- a need to be touched by the person he barely knew.

“Good,” Sjin whispered and messily kissed back up to Xephos’ jaw. “Because I really want this too.” He pulled away to meet Xephos’ eyes and to do the smirk that Xephos already loved after so little time. “God, you’re so hot.”

Xephos growled and swatted at Sjin’s shoulder. “Stop kidding around and-”

He trailed off as Sjin moved, using the distraction to grind his hips into Xephos’. “-Oh god.”

“My name’s Sjin but you can call me that if you wish,” Sjin joked as he repeated the action, causing a small moan to fall from his own lips.

“Shut up.”

Xephos reached up to grab Sjin’s shoulders and allowed his nails to dig into the soft skin there. He smiled when Sjin began to move harder against him and dropped to plant kisses all over his neck.

“How often do you, oh god, do this?” Xephos asked breathlessly, eyes squeezed tight in overwhelming pleasure.

“Enough,” was Sjin’s brief reply before he allowed a hand to trail back to Xephos’ hips. Xephos let out a frustrated groan when the other man pulled away and glanced down at the bulge in his jeans.

“You’re wearing too much,” Sjin teased. “Take them off. Boxers too.”

Xephos didn’t even think about disobeying. He shimmied his pants off as quickly as possible and kicked them carelessly over the edge of the bed. He looked up at Sjin with flushed cheeks and wide pupils. “You too?”

“Nope.” Sjin lowered himself back down to press kisses on Xephos’ bare chest, slowly making his way down to where Xephos wanted him most. “This is all about you, baby.”

Xephos felt like he should be embarrassed at the noises that escaped him as Sjin nipped at the sensitive skin on his thighs and hips but he didn't focus on those thoughts. Instead he arched his hips, silently begging Sjin to stop teasing and to get on with it. Sjin chuckled under his breath and grinned up at Xephos. “Be patient, I’m getting there.”

“Sjiiiin,” Xephos groaned, hands twitching on Sjin’s shoulders. “You’re killing me.”

Sjin chuckled to himself and looked up at Xephos through his lashes, causing Xephos to flush. “You haven’t seen nothing yet. I’m going to make you feel so nice that no-one will come close.”

“Please.” Xephos’ voice cracked but it seemed like it was all Sjin needed because he sank down onto Xephos' dick. Xephos let out a whimper before grabbing Sjin's hair and pulling harshly.

Sjin didn't seem to mind as he carried on with his movements, his right hand stroking what his mouth couldn't fit and his left hand caressing his chest.

"Oh god," Xephos whispered and fought the urge to buck into Sjin's warm, wet mouth. "So good."

Sjin hummed in response and the vibrations sent shockwaves from his cock to the rest of his body. Nobody, not even his ex-girlfriend of 5 years, had made him feel this good. Sjin sped up and it was torture of the best kind.

His body suddenly had a mind of its own, and all it could think was to grab Sjin’s hair as tight as he could and to bury his dick as deep down Sjin’s throat as he could. He expected Sjin to choke and pull back but, to his surprise, Sjin let out the hottest moan Xephos had ever heard instead and dug his nails into Xephos’ thigh.

“So close,” Xephos whimpered as Sjin ran his tongue around Xephos’ tip. He let his head fall back, Sjin’s name falling from his lips like a prayer and a curse. His shallow pants echoed through the room as Sjin continued, the pleasure getting nearly unbearable until….

“I-I’m gonna,” Xephos moaned as Sjin’s soft, wet lips continued their motions. It only took the sight of Sjin looking up at him with an expression that would be innocent without a dick in his mouth for Xephos to see white.

He let out a cry that may or may not have been Sjin’s name, eyes rolling back and nails digging into the soft strands of Sjin’s hair. His hips rode out his orgasm, Sjin still pumping his cock and happily swallowing every last drop.

Xephos collapsed into the soft mattress. He found it hard to breathe or to open his eyes.

“Well that was fun,” Sjin said, his grin almost audible. “You look so good like that, wrecked because of me.”

“All you,” Xephos whispered, eyes flickering open as Sjin crawled back up his body. “You’re amazing.”

“So I’ve been told.” Sjin dropped a kiss to Xephos’ neck, painful looking red bruises already blossoming there. “Though I obviously don’t mind being reminded.”

“Just...let me catch my breath,” Xephos groaned, tilting his head up. “And then I’ll return the favour.”

Sjin smiled and lovingly nuzzled the other man’s cheek. “That isn’t needed,” he said in a low voice. “Tonight was all about you.”

Xephos trailed his hand up Sjin’s still jean-clad thigh, enjoying the way that Sjin’s eyelids fell and a soft gasp escaped his lips. “I want to,” he said, leaning up to suck a dark bruise onto Sjin’s jaw. “Please?”

Sjin hummed as Xephos slowly undid his zipper, arching his back and raising his hips. Xephos hurriedly pushed down Sjin’s jeans and boxers, freeing Sjin’s erection.

“You have such pretty hands,” Sjin moaned as Xephos firmly gripped his cock. “They look so good around my dick.”

Xephos gulped nervously and began to pump. If it felt good for him then it would feel good for Sjin, right? Aparently so as Sjin’s head lolled back and he bit his lip, trying to hold back the embarrassing noises that wanted to escape.

“All of you is so pretty,” Sjin continued to babble, eyes not leaving Xephos’ face. “I want you in every way possible. I want you laid on your back as I ride you to come so hard that you forget your own name. I want to bend you over a desk until my name is the only thing falling from your lips. I want- oh god-”

Xephos’ hand sped up as he ran his thumb over his tip, catching some of the leaking beads of precum.

“You’re so good, so hot. I wish you could see how amazing you look like this.” Sjin’s hips rocked in time with Xephos’ movements. “The way you moan my name is the best thing I’ve ever heard. I want to hear it everyday, every minute.”

Xephos tried to repress the shudder that wracked his body at Sjin’s words. He leaned up to capture Sjin’s lips in a searing kiss, Sjin’s moans ghosting over his bruised and swollen lips. He pulls away with a quick nip to Sjin’s lower lip before licking a hot stripe up Sjin’s neck. He tasted like salt, alcohol and sex. Xephos couldn’t think of a better taste at that moment.

“Yeah, just like that, baby,” Sjin panted, eyes hooded as his tongue ran over his bottom lip. “I’m so close, you’re doing so well.”

Xephos let his free hand run up Sjin’s thigh and rest on his ass, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. “Oh god.”

Sjin’s thrusts grew laboured before letting out a final moan, his hot cum spilling on Xephos’ hand and his own chest. He let out a deep, contented sigh and all but collapses on top of Xephos. Their heavy breathing mixed together, the only sound in the room apart from the soft patter of rain against Sjin’s bedroom window. Sjin shifted after a short moment to curl by Xephos’ side, leg thrown over Xephos’ hips and chin resting against his shoulder.

“Stay?” Sjin whispered into the crook of Xephos’ neck, eyes drooping and a yawn escaping his red, swollen lips. “My bed’s far too big for one person.”

“You already got into my pants,” Xephos huffed, exhaustion slowly creeping up on in. “There’s no need to keep on trying to seduce me.”

“Not seducing,” Sjin mumbled with a small smile on his face. “Stay?”

Xephos hesitated, his fingers tracing patterns into the other man’s hips. Was this normal for a one night stand? Did they normally stay? Xephos couldn’t deny that the offer was seriously tempting; the warmth from Sjin’s body was lulling him to sleep already and the idea of waking up next to him caused his heart to do strange things.

Anyway, Xephos reasoned with himself, it would be rude to disturb Sjin’s comfortable position.

“Okay,” Xephos said, smiling at an already snoring Sjin. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
